


𝑨 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒓𝒂 *𝑰𝑵𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑰𝑽𝑬* 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝑹𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒌𝒆

by Stardust754



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Tomb Raider (Trinity), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gift Work, One Shot, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, type answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust754/pseuds/Stardust754
Summary: What would you do if Rourke took you out on a date? 😉Originally a small gift for Brittany the Scrivener. Interactive date.
Relationships: Rourke (Tomb Raider)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	𝑨 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒓𝒂 *𝑰𝑵𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑰𝑽𝑬* 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝑹𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒌𝒆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyTheScrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyTheScrivener/gifts).



> If you like this, feel free to type the answers and repost it! Looking forward to read your answers! Happy dating! 😇💖

From the first time you got recruited by Trinity as a new member, you noticed that your commander is glancing at you from time to time with a sweet smile on his face. You could not deny that you returned those stares and smiles as well, more awkwardly than not. In one month, you saw every side of his personality, from his anger to the excitement, and he intrigued you.

Not to mention how he looked during different times of the day. In the morning, you always notice how his hair is poorly groomed and messy. It looked like he tried to put some effort into it but not too much, so a couple of strands would be on his face while his eyes glistened with puffiness. He would be too grumpy, yelling at some male soldiers to do various things while trying to avoid cursing. 'Fuck' is the only thing that would escape his mouth.

For lunchtime, he would blossom. He would tighten his clothes all over, roll his sleeves up to his elbows, put a hair gel to tame his hair, and he would also put on a cologne that could be felt from the other side of the base. You liked his smell, and you could always tell if he was around you. It was the time where you all will be sitting in the same room, having your lunches together, and people would like to stare at others for no reason, especially at him. You would also hear a couple of gossips between them, or a couple of compliments like: ‘Oh my God, I heard that he is married, but he is a predator!', or 'I kissed him once before, can you believe it?’, but you never truly believed them.

There were a couple of jealous girls who would catch him looking at you, so they would furrow their brows at you to make you uncomfortable. He would be sweet with ladies in the base but would also be sarcastic at them if he saw them behaving poorly to someone, so usually, you would see him bursting their perfect bubbles with the irony. It entertained you, and a couple of times, he would do this to your haters, and after they would leave with a tear in their eyes, he would give you a small wink that would light you up.

Truth be told, you two never had long conversations, and you yearned for it sometimes because he was also a pretty funny guy. When he would joke around with your other commanders, Konstantin and Dominguez, they would usually end up angry while he would laugh in their faces, and it would make you laugh.

 **"WHY DID YOU FART in front of everyone?!"** , he suddenly asked Konstantin which was walking next to him and stopped in his track. The poor guy looked pale and stared at his ally, who was dying from laughter along with recruits who would be there. Then, he tried to catch him to beat him up, but Rourke was just faster and flew away in a matter of seconds. The scenes like this would make your day, and every time you would struggle with something, the thought of his quirkiness would make you smile.

Today, you were doing your usual work, checking some reports from minors and stressing out from the number of papers on your desk. You shook your head while reading some of them. This one did that, this one slapped another…and you asked yourself if this was really what you wanted to do with your life. Sitting in the administration office alone, you noticed that someone opened the door behind you, but you stayed in your place, assuming that it was the other girl who did this job with you, so you smiled in relief and said:

_1\. "Finally, you decided to join me, I have so many papers, and those people have been crazy!"_

_2\. “Why are you late, Tiffany? You think that I can do this alone?”_

_3\. *You just sighed and clapped a couple of times, back turned to the person who just entered*_

After your reaction, you noticed someone putting a cup of steamy coffee on your desk, as they took a chair and sat beside you. It took you some time to realize that the figure was bigger than girls with your perception, so you finally turn your head around and saw Rourke leaning on the desk with his elbow, looking at you intensely. You did not even notice his smell because you were deep in your papers, so it filled your nostrils immediately, and you widened your eyes.

**“I am so sorry, sir…I did not notice it was you who entered.”**

He smiled lightly, shaking his head at you.

 **"What a welcome, I would say…Is this too hard for you? Should I give you other assignments?"** , he asked you, but you were not sure if it was a trick question to give you more and make it harder for you to do, so you answered:

_1\. " No, this is fine... I was overreacting, sir…"_

_2\. "Yes, I can't breathe from the smell of the papers here… thank God you brought me some coffee, thank you, sir…”_

_3\. *You stare at him while blinking innocently*_

He smiled at your answer once again and pulled the chair closer to you. You already felt his warmth and the intense smell of a cologne, which was woody and pretty masculine. You felt the tension between you two as he closed your personal space, and that was the first time you got to observe his eyes closely. He has deep brown eyes, with a couple of barely visible and thin honey-coloured circles. You instantly blush as he continued to speak.

**"Why are you so nervous? Relax, I came to keep you company for a while.”**

He proceeded to go through the papers you need to check and bit his lower lip while quickly mentally reading. You noticed how perfectly white his teeth were, so it made you bite your lip, as well, and you continued to work.

 **“Boooring…”** , he added, throwing the paper from his hand, flipping it in the air. You chuckled because he was the one who actually ordered you to do this job, and it made you smile.

 **"How can you do this? I would tear all papers apart…"** , he added, making you genially laugh, and you decided to collect yourself after a couple of seconds.

Rourke kept the smile on his face, tapping on the table. He slides the mug with a coffee with his fingertips closer to you and started to wrap his finger playfully in one of your loose hair strains.

 **"Take a break... you deserved it. I just realized what a masochist I am."** That caught you off the guard, and you answered:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your commander smirked and pinched his nose with his finger, closing his eyes.

**“Today is a free night for all of us, and I was wondering if you are going out in the town with others or you are going to stay here and have more fun with those papers?”**

Not expecting this question, you smiled nervously and answered that you did not make up your mind about it. He nodded his head and tapped on the table again, nervously.

 **"Meet me outside around seven. I'll take you to dinner to one of my most favourite restaurants around here…and don't overwork, leave something to Tiffany"** , he ordered and got up, leaving you with your behind to collect your thoughts together.

Naturally, you asked yourself what in the hell did just happened and, if this dinner was meant to be work-related or a regular date, so you grabbed your forehead with both of your hands, trying to calm your heartbeats who were racing, praying to God that he did not notice. You decided to leave for your dorm and to decide what to wear. You want to look pretty and to feel pretty, and you decided to go with:

_1\. A casual look: Some jeans and a nice blouse with a blazer, keeping it professional regardless of the upcoming dinner. Makeup would be natural with natural hair down._

_2\. Dressed up look: Tight dress that goes just above your knees, not too provocative, but breath-taking. A pair of standard heels to go with it. High coverage makeup with the accent on cat eyes and curly hair._

_3\. Sexy look: A short dress with cleavage, high knee boots with a high heel on them, and very extra makeup with a red lip and flat ironed hair._

After picking out your look, you took a shower and brushed your teeth while waiting for two more hours to pass by. Every girl in your dorm would stare at you running around, asking themselves why you acted so strange, but you just brushed it off with a little smile. One of them approached you, and she was the one that would always drool over Rourke and give you nasty looks when she catches him staring at you. She asked you why are you so cheerful and with who you are going out, and you answered her:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, not believing any word you say before storming off the dorm. You hated how she was treating you, so you shook your head as the others who watched the scene moved along to do their things.

The time passed by slowly for you, and you got ready. Getting out of the dorm, you got a couple of looks from the guys along with some ridiculous catcalling because you were the one that preferred to stay in rather than to go out. When you walked out, you see Rourke further from you, standing in a suit as he was nervously pulling his leather gloves down his already dressed hands. You smiled at the scene and walked towards him. While you were walking, he noticed you and smiled slightly, locking his hands behind his back. He looked sexy in the suit, and it made your knees weaker with every step closer, so you walked slowly, just in case. When you two meet, he took your hand gently and kissed it while watching directly in your eyes.

 **“You look amazing…”,** he said quietly and more intimately. You blushed a bit and answered back:

_1\. "Thank you, sir, you look dashing as well, if I can say. Thanks for inviting me to dinner."_

_2\. “I am flattered, but you cannot imagine how good I can look on other occasions" *wink*_

_3\. *You remained speechless. so you nod your head, smiling back as you question reality*_

**"Alright, I guess we need to go. I made a reservation, so we need to be there in a half-hour. I'll drive…"** , he said while placing his arm on your back, slowly leading you towards his car.

He opened the door for you, and you took a seat in a passenger seat, thanking him. He got in, as well, and proceeded to put a driver belt on, motioning to you to do the same. His personal car smelled like a dream, so you already enjoyed it, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. Noticing that he chewed on his gum as he started the engine, you blushed, as you thought that he could kiss you at some point, but you were still unaware of what kind of dinner this is going to be, so you asked him:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rourke raised his brows and blinked while focusing on the road ahead.

 **“I have to tell you that I wanted to take you out for the longest time, but my skills are a bit rusty, and I thought you would not say yes…And I know, this could be a date, maybe mixed with a business stuff, but all I wanted was to spend some time with you.”** , he said, and turned his head towards you, before continuing: **“But I am still your commander, and it is not going to change…”**

You smiled at his confusing answer and nodded to him, swallowing your saliva from the nervousness you felt. Rourke noticed that you were stiff, so he grabbed your hand from your lap and squished it, which triggered another increased, loud heartbeats.

 **"Relax, I am not going to kill you. I am not that cold-hearted as I need to be during work hours… I enjoy your company already"** , answered your commander, simply, still holding your hand.

You noticed how his hand was big, that it almost covered your whole fist. He drove slowly, enjoying every second of it. Meanwhile, he decided to play some music, so he put on some classical music, and you never knew that you liked that type of music before this moment. After some time, you two pulled over in front of a big, fancy restaurant, which had a red carpet in front of the entrance and a couple of hosts checking a list of the incoming guests.

 **"Here we are... Hope it is not too much…"** , said Rourke while getting out and quickly opened the door for you.

His manners left you speechless as you took his hand to rise from the seat. Locking the car, he offered you his elbow to take it with your hands, and you hesitantly did.

 **“Good evening, and welcome! Can I have your reservation name?”** , asked one of the hosts politely.

 **“Jason Rourke…table for two”** , he answered firmly. When you two got checked, one of them led you to the table, and you took a seat.

The restaurant looked like a baroque painting, with an expensive art on the walls and a big crystal chandelier all over the ceiling. The soft colours of the interior made such a nice contrast with a red carpet under your feet. The stuff looked fancy wearing all white. You instantly thought of how he has fine taste and glanced over him, and he was already observing your reaction. Rourke smiled at you warmly.

 **“I told you it is not too much…I hope you like it"**. You blushed and shifted in your seat across your commander and answered him:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The waiter interrupted you as he approached and set your table with a napkin and gave you two menus.

 **“I’ll return in a few minutes when you decide what you want”** , said the waited, smiling and leaving.

As he was leaving, he gave you a long look with a smile, and Rourke caught it with his side glance and said loudly: **“Thank you!”**. You smiled at the thought that he might be jealous and covered your mouth with your hand while reading the offers. **“What’s funny, pretty lady?”** , he asked you slowly, making the sweetest face, and you answered to him:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"He tried to flirt with my date for the night, so I do confess I am a bit jealous. I want you for myself this evening."**

Grabbing your hand this time without gloves on, he kissed it again and smiled charmingly.

**"I suggest we take the finest wine if you drink, of course. Which you prefer?"**

_1\. Red wine from a decade ago_

_2\. White wine that is most expensive among them all_

**"Good choice. I would pick this one too."**

The waited returned but maintained his calmness as he received your orders, telling you that the appetizer will arrive shortly. You thanked him again and noticed your date staring at him with a smile as he left you two. The soft music from the piano played in the background. The chatter of guests lightly tangled the air with it.

 **“Chopin…he was a genius. I like to listen to him before bed lately. Not really helping with my mood in the morning clearly, but It helps me relax and clear my mind. I just realized that I don't really know much about you except the things from your resume, how smart you are, and hardworking… Could you tell me more about yourself?"** , asked your commander which leaned forward on the table, and you told him more about yourself, thinking of what could be the best to say to leave a good impression on him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"You are the very interesting person to be around, and you are irresistibly beautiful. How do you handle all those girls around you in a dorm? I bet they are envious…"** , he added, as your food arrived.

Along with food, you saw a big bouquet of mixed red and white roses, and Rourke took it and handled it to you gently.

 **“I thought it would be proper to give you flowers since you are here, wasting your precious time with me…”** , he joked, and you smiled while taking the flowers. Feeling special, you sniffed them and thanked him.

 **"Don't say it! You deserved it for your hard work. They make custom bouquets here, but I never had a chance to buy them for someone…”** , he said and paused, furrowing his brows before speaking again. **“The last time I gave flowers to a girl, she smacked me with them, saying that I lied to her about my feelings…but I just wanted to be polite…”**

You laughed at the story, saying how sorry you were to hear this, and he shook his hand in the air, basically telling you to forget it.

 **“Do you like someone or maybe you have already?”** , he asked you, and you answered:

_1\. "No, I feel like no one wants me, and I don't make any effort to make it different."_

_2\. "Yes, and it is so secret that he does not even know…"_

_3\. "Maybe, but I don't know if he likes me back, so I am still inspecting the terrain I’m on…"_

_4\. "I think you already know the answer to this question…" *wink*_

Smiling at your answer, he proceeded to loosen his collar on his shirt with one hand and sighed. Rourke decided to be quiet because he was scared of the truth that you maybe liked someone else, so he runs his hand through his hair, giving you a small smirk. Trying to charm you with his attitude, he took his fork and took some of the food on it, slowly reaching with it towards you. You felt embarrassed, and your cheeks became red again.

**“We forgot about food, try it and tell me what you think about it…it is different, but I like this.”**

Taking a bite from his fork in front of your face, you nodded in approval while covering your mouth. While eating the food, you two often gazed at each other, but you avoided it most of the time to cover your feeling for him. It still looked like a dream to you, and you were amazed by what a gentleman he was apart from his usual funny demeanour in the base. This side of his was personality made you think about him more. Observing closely, you noticed that he was also pretty quiet. His hair was almost black, but he had a couple of grey hairs, and it made him sexier in your opinion. There was no single trace of the dust on his black outfit, which made him look too good to be true.

 **“Is there anything on me that I don’t know of?”** , he interrupted you suddenly, and you answered:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**“I thought for a second t** **hat my charm worked on you…"** , smiled Rourke, saying it between the lines, and that made you stop for a while and think.

 **“Just joking…”** , he added as he reached his hand and pinched your cheek between his fingers lightly.

You blushed, and he noticed, so he smiled back while scratching the back of his hair and returning to his food. The wine got you both a bit dizzy, and you could tell because you got an enormous desire to jump on him right there and kiss him passionately. The thought that was going through your head was:

_1\. ‘He looks so sexy, and I am ready for him to take me somewhere else to consume me…’_

_2\. ‘I am so fricking nervous... what am I supposed to do next?’_

_3\. ‘I hope we arrive safely at the base; I hope he isn't too drunk.’_

_4\. ‘Am I still dreaming…?’_

Finishing slowly your food, you two stayed a bit longer there, just enjoying each other’s company.

 **“You know, I would like to extend this night, but I think it could go further from what we need to stay on…”** , he added, swirling wine in his glass and looking at your eyes intensively.

You saw a guilt in his eyes, mixed with so many emotions that stayed unsaid. If he was not your superior you would continue this talk, but you just stayed there looking down at the table.

**"Let's go…we need to return before midnight because we need to rest properly for tomorrow.”**

Rourke demanded the bill, and paid for you both. Taking your flowers and your purse, you got up an let him take you out. The wind was cold and you shivered while walking from the exit to his car. When you two sat inside, he turned heating on, and stayed there for a while in silence, watching you. After some time, he leaned and hugged you, snuggling in your hair a bit. You noticed that he was inhaling and exhaling slowly your smell, so you tried to stay cool, but failed as you got a bit nervous. When he pulled away, he stayed close to you, and you felt like he was thinking of kissing you so you smiled nervously as he watched your mouth.

 **“Can I do this…?”** , he politely asked and this gesture made your heart flutter, so you answered:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rourke did what you said and cleared his throat shyly while preparing to leave with you.

 **"This never happened if anyone asks,"** he said firmly. **"I hope you had a good time tonight…and that we can repeat this soon…"** , he added smiling at you.

You nodded again, biting your lip. Arriving at the base, he pulled in a shadow to make it less visible that you two were together. Taking his finger to your lips, he showed you to be quiet and quickly kissed your cheek before getting out to walk you off.

That night you stayed awake for the longest time, thinking about him and your extra date that you just had, knowing for sure that you would like to experience more and that you will never look at him with the same eyes again.

..

**Ben Barnes as Rourke...what do you think about this?**


End file.
